On the Ninth Day of Christmas
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: This is the ninth in a series of one-shots for Christmas. It's a Christmas one-shot for Wes/Jen.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is from The Twelve Days of Christmas. This is the first in a series of one-shots for Christmas. You don't have to read them all to understand it. But each is based off of a verse in the song The Twelve Days of Christmas, so the first will have A Partridge in a Pear Tree in the story somewhere and so forth for the rest. I hope everyone has a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah and a Happy New Year._

**On the Ninth Day of Christmas**

Wes looked over at one of his partner's desk which was currently empty. He wondered where Eric was, all he was supposed to do was go check up on the monitors. Looking across the office he saw that Jen's desk was empty. She had taken Demetri to the doctor for a flu shot and then she was going to do some Christmas shopping.

There was still a lot that they needed to get done in order to have the house ready when everyone came. Eric and Taylor would come over later tonight, but the rest weren't going to be until tomorrow.

"What are you daydreaming about?"

Wes was pulled from his thoughts and looked up at his friend and partner, "I wasn't daydreaming, I was thinking. Besides you were the one that took forever."

He raised an eyebrow, "Forever? I wasn't gone that long."

"Almost as long as when you'd disappear with Taylor." He couldn't help but grin even though he knew that would only irritate Eric more.

He moved and sat down at his desk, "For your information I was checking on some of the vehicles. Making sure the mechanics were running them through the correct maintenances."

Wes shook his head, "We do hire them for a reason. It's not like they're incompetent."

"When you find them messing around a few times, it's enough to wonder."

He held up his hands, "Okay, I get it. Glad you're on top of things."

Eric glared at him, "Look it's their job to make sure things work. I told you that one of the cars didn't work last week."

"Alright Eric, you don't have to convince me. By the way, there is a new intern starting soon."

"Another one?"

"You ran the previous one off."

He shrugged, "If he can't stick to something he should leave."

Wes searched his desk for the interns' information. Eric had scared the other intern; he had been straight out of high school and hadn't really done much training at all. In fact from what he had been able to get from what he said it was more that his Dad had wanted it. How well Wes knew about that kind of a relationship. He just hoped since he left that he had found some way to talk to his Father.

Picking up the paper he handed it to Eric. Eric took it and scanned it, "At least they're a bit older."

"So older means better?"

Eric just shook his head and began typing away. Wes was sure that it had to do with the mechanics downstairs. He felt bad for them, he'd have to try and make sure Eric didn't comment on something that would cause them to be fired. He was sure they didn't need to be fired; besides it was close to Christmas. He thought about that and then realized that this Eric wouldn't cause them to be fired near Christmas, not because of his mood.

Having married Taylor and then having two kids had changed Eric. Not completely. It was more that he had softened up a bit. Of course Taylor could be just as hard too.

It was at that moment that his phone rang. "Hello."

"Hey Wes."

"Jen, all done at the doctor's?"

"Yes. Demetri is all set. We're at the store. There's a huge line, I don't think I'll be done in time to pick up the other kids, could you do it?"

"Sure, no problem. They're all at the Center right?"

"Yes. They should be."

Wes laughed, "Don't worry I'll get them and see you at home alright."

"Right. I love you."

"I love you." After Wes hung up he looked at Eric, "I have to pick up the kids."

Eric raised an eyebrow, "Is everything okay with Demetri?"

"Yeah, they're just stuck in a long line and she doesn't think she'll be able to get out of the store in time to pick up the kids."

"Alright, that makes sense."

* * *

Wes finished up what he had been working on and after shutting down and locking up he took off. It didn't take him long to get over to the Center. After all it was just a few blocks over, one reason they had chosen it, it was right near where they worked.

He entered the building and signed in also showing his ID. After they verified Wes went into the main gym. This is where they had the dance classes and the sports. After he got in he looked around the first thing he saw was Nine Ladies Dancing. It was the ballet class practicing. He scanned the faces even though he was positive Ella would not be there.

Once he confirmed that he passed by them and the next thing he noticed was kids playing basketball. Most were boys but there were a few girls as well. As usual he checked to see if she was there though he knew she wouldn't be.

It wasn't until he got to the far wall which was also a climbing wall. As he approached he heard the assistant for the wall climbing yelling up at someone who had climbed further then was allowed, "You come down here right now. I told you that you had to stop much further down. Ella Collins if you do not come down this instant I will have to write you up."

Before anyone could say anything the girl in question repelled down a short distance and then reached up and undid the rope allowing herself to fall. On the way down she was able to maneuver herself so that when she landed properly. Wes couldn't help but grin, Jen had taught her that.

The assistant had her hand over her heart, "I most certainly did not mean for you to do that."

"You said this instance. Besides, that was"

"Fun?" Wes supplied trying not to smile too much. Ella had been starting doing more of these things. Not just reaching the limit but surpassing it and she was only eleven.

"Dad!"

She ran over and hugged him, "Where's Mom? I thought Demetri only needed the shot?"

"They had to pick up stuff at the store, Christmas shopping you know. Anyways they're stuck in a long line."

"Oh. Did you see me? Wasn't that so cool!"

"That was from pretty high up."

"Not that high. I think it's a matter of perspective."

Wes smiled, "I think you gave the assistant a heart attack."

The brunette turned quickly back to the assistant, "Ms. Anderson, I'm fine. Don't worry." Then she looked at Wes, "I'll go get my stuff."

"And grab Frank while you're at it. I'll go get Jessica." She nodded and took off. Wes walked over to Ms. Anderson. "Look, I'm sorry about that. Ella can be a little…"

"Dangerous? She could have been killed! That child just…I'm going to go prematurely white if she keeps this up."

"She wouldn't have done that if she thought that she was going to die." The older woman stared at him in shock, "Ella knows her limit. Don't worry. Merry Christmas."

"M-M-Merry Christmas."

Wes smiled at her and took off out of the gym. This time he went to one of the classrooms. He wasn't entirely sure where he would find Jessica but he had a hunch that she would be in this room. Jessica was much more quiet and reserved then both Frank and Ella. Demetri was quiet as well, but he sat and watched things. Jessica just preferred to be out of the spotlight.

As he entered the room he saw a few different children coloring. He went up to his youngest daughter. She was coloring a picture that had Eight Maids a Milking. He pulled the chair out that was next to her and sat down, "That's a good picture Jessica."

She set her crayon down and looked at him smiling, "I had a feeling you were going to be picking us up."

"And why is that?"

"Mom would have already been here."

He smiled, "You're right." Jessica picked up her crayon and finished coloring the last maid. Wes waited until she was down before asking his next question, "Are you ready to go then?"

"Yes."  
They both stood up. Wes grabbed her pictures and together they left the room. As they neared the office he could hear his two oldest.

"Dad said to wait here."

"I bet he didn't."

"Fine he told me to find you, which means I'm in charge of you. Frank you have to stay here!"

Wes looked down at Jessica who was frowning. She then looked up at him, "Can I go and talk to Mrs. Macy? One of these pictures is for her plus the little present Mom helped me wrap last night."

"Sure. I'll be around the corner helping your brother and sister behave. Come right back here."

Wes watched as Jessica went across the hall into one of the few classrooms with lights on. After she disappeared inside the room he turned the corner to find Ella and Frank in a stand off.

"So who's winning?"

Ella looked up at Wes which caused a shout of triumph to come from Frank. Ella stamped her foot, "That doesn't count, Dad is here."

Shrugging Frank went and sat on the bench, "Where's Jessica? Are we not leaving yet?"

Wes saw Frank's eyes darting towards the exit and went and sat next to him, "She'll be right here. She's giving something to Mrs. Macy."

It's was long before Jessica came skipping around the corner, "Look what Mrs. Macy gave me!"

She held up a DVD. On the cover was water with mountains in the background. Before he could see much else, including the title, Jessica clutched it to her chest, "It's my favorite."

Frank peered closer, "I don't know why, it only has Seven Swans a Swimming."

"No, there's more, that's just the only part that you come in at."

"What is it?" Wes asked.

Jessica handed him the movie, "It has beautiful piano music and different scenes from nature, one being the Seven Swans a Swimming that Frank was talking about."

"Can we go now? I still have presents to wrap." Ella said closer to the front entrance.

"We do need to get going. Come on kids, let's go home."

* * *

Even though Frank had clearly wanted to stay he still listened to Wes and had gotten into the car when he was asked to. They began driving home. Ella quickly turned on the Christmas music and started singing along. Jessica and Frank were in the back, he could hear Jessica singing to the songs she knew but Frank was relatively quiet only singing when Jessica would ask him to.

As they pulled onto the street he noticed that there were a few different houses that were being decorated. They had already gotten their house decorated the previous weekend, the only thing left were the inside decorations. Pulling into their driveway Wes saw that Jen and Demetri were already home, so after unlocking the doors the kids were all out of the car and into the house.

When Wes got out of the car he heard his next door neighbor call his name, "Hey Wes!"

Wes walked over, "Hey Walt. How are you?"

"Just a little crazy is all. My wife told me I would regret putting off putting up the lights and here I am the weekend right before Christmas. Regretting."

Wes nodded, "It could be worse, it could be the night."

"To be honest I'm not sure I would put them up then, it's just too close."

Wes looked out across all the items strewn about in his yard, there were a couple of deer, one of those blow up Santa snow globe, there were Six Geese a Laying and plenty of other lights, "Do you have anyone to help you?"

Walt looked across his yard, "My sons are supposed to be home from work soon and will help me out. Thank you though."

"No problem. If for some reason you do, just come and get me. I don't mind helping."

"Thanks Wes, really."

Wes went inside, he didn't have to look far to find Jen. She was at the table in the dining room with a few boxes in front of her. He walked over to her, "Hey Jen."

She looked up and smiled, "Wes. How are you?"

He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. After a few minutes Jen pulled back. Wes grinned at her and pulled out the chair next to her, "I'm good. Did Jessica show you what Mrs. Macy got her?  
"I did. Jessica loves those things, so she's thrilled."

"How did Demetri take the shot?"

"Very good. No screaming or crying. The doctor was impressed since he's only three."

"He's your son. Hey did you see Walt's yard?"

"Has he made any progress?"

"What had he put up when he saw him?"

"Nothing."

"Then he's about the same."

"Do you know if his sons are coming home to help?"

"He said they were after work, so that's good."

He noticed that Jen's attention, though she was listening to what he was saying, was completely preoccupied, at least part of her attention, "What are you thinking about?"

Jen looked up at him, "This…decoration…or ornament…or…to be honest I have no idea. It was in your parents' boxes and I do not see any instructions anywhere."

"What is it?" Wes held out his hands and Jen dropped Five Golden Rings into his palm of his left hand. They were interlocked and each about the size of a CD, "What is this?"

"That's my point Wes. I have no idea what it is. At all. I'm not even sure if there is a name for it. Or is it from something that broke? Or maybe, just maybe it doesn't even belong in this box."

"I don't ever remember seeing something like this before, not to say it wasn't used, but…" He shrugged dropping them back into her hand.

"If I can't figure out then I'll just throw it out."

"Sounds fine to me. Do we still have all of these things to put up?"

Jen stood up and looked at the different boxes, "This one goes in the living room and front room. The one on that end of the table is for here and the kitchen. The little one is for the bathrooms."

He whistled, "That's still a lot of decorating."

"You wanted all this up too, so you're helping. And the kids."

Wes called the kids downstairs and it wasn't long before all of them, even Demetri, were there. He looked at the boxes, "Demetri help your Mom get the decorations up in the kitchen and dining room. Jessica and Ella work on the bathrooms and Frank you'll help me in the living room and front room. The faster we work the less time it will take. Let's go."

* * *

Soon they were all done with decorating their house. Jessica and Ella had finished first so Jessica had helped Wes and Frank while Ella went to help Jen and Demetri. An hour later Wes brought the empty boxes into the garage; Demetri helping by carrying one of the smaller boxes.

"Daddy."

"Yes son?"

"Can I watch Frosty?"

"Sure, let's go and get that on for you."

The two of them walked into the living room. Wes went and found Frosty and put it in. When he turned around he saw Demetri sitting on the couch, "Watch with me?"

"Of course I will."

By the time Frosty had come to life Jessica had joined them. It wasn't until Frosty and Karen had gotten off the train when Jen came into the room. She walked around so that she was standing behind where Wes sat. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Guess who I got a call from?"

He turned around; Demetri was absorbed in the movie and didn't bother to follow what his Father was doing. "Who called you?"

"Well do you want their names or what they called it?"

"What they called it?"

"I'm pretty sure this was Trip, Four Calling Birds."

"Four Calling Birds, like the song?"

"Yes. It was in reference to them being able to come back for Christmas."

"Alex said it should be fine, but it can't be a long visit."

"Any visit is a visit, that's great! We'll have to make sure we rearrange everything."

"That's what I was thinking."

* * *

It was a couple of hours later and Wes and Jen had fit in all the sleeping arrangements. It wasn't that it had been really hard to do but they had to stop so that they could all eat dinner and then Ella and Frank had gotten into another fight.

"Are Eric and Taylor coming over tonight?"

"Yeah, I confirmed with him earlier."

"Shouldn't they be here by now?"

"Maybe…I'm not sure when Eric exactly got out of work you know?"

"Right. Okay, that's fine. We should probably put at least Demetri and Jessica to put."

"It's my turn to read to them. I'll see you in a bit." He kissed her cheek before he went upstairs. Jessica was in her room playing with Demetri, "Hey guys, it's time to read a story."

Demetri stood up and ran over to Jessica's bookcase. He pulled a book out of there and handed it to Wes, "Please?"

Wes looked at it; it was one of the "Night before Christmas" books, "Jessica, what about you?"

She went over to her bookcase and started to examine all the books. Finally she pulled out one, "Here it is. It's a new Christmas book that Mommy got for me last week."

He picked it up, "The Three French Hens? I've never heard of it."

"Please read it, I love it!"

"Of course I'll read it, you each get one."

"Thank you."

Wes sat down on the floor and Demetri crawled into his lap while Jessica leaned her head on his shoulder. He read Demetri's choice first because he could tell that his son was really tired and would soon be asleep.

Sure enough by the time he had finished The Night Before Christmas Demetri was asleep. He picked up The Three French Hens and started reading. It was an interesting book. It was about Three French Hens who were all trying to achieve the Spirit of Christmas in their own way, one with buying lots of presents, one with putting up the most decorations and the last with making the most Christmas treats. It wasn't until they realized they had a neighbor who didn't have anything that they all combined their will and helped out the neighbor.

When Wes closed the book he looked down to find his daughter wiping away a tear. He smiled and kissed the top of her head, "It was a good story."

"I think so too.

"It just shows how much caring about someone else is the right thing to do."

"Can we do something like that?"

"I think that's a great idea. How about we discuss that tomorrow?"

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night Jessica. I love you."

"I love you."

She kissed him on the cheek and then skipped off to her bed. Wes stood up still holding Demetri and placed the books on the shelf. He pulled the covers up on Jessica and then turned off her light.

He went into Demetri's room and was surprised to find a sleeping bag with another little body laying there. He laid Demetri in his bed and after pulling the covers onto him he glanced down; of course it was Ellie. Ellie was Eric and Taylor's youngest child, and Demetri's age. Considering how young they were it was amazing at how close of friends they already were.

Knowing what was going to be downstairs he quickly headed down. He headed into the living room, "Look Two Turtle Doves."

Wes grinned as Eric and Taylor turned around. Eric folded his arms, "Two Turtle Doves?"

He threw his arms out, "Why not?"

Taylor shook her head, "Wes, please tell me you're not going to stick with that this whole time."

"Alright I won't." He moved closer to them, "I saw Ellie. Where's Brady?"

"He's on the room next to Frank's." Jen said as she came back into the room.

Taylor nodded, "He wanted to go to bed; Ellie fell asleep on the way over."

Jen looked at Wes, "Ella and Frank are watching something. I told them that they could have thirty more minutes."

Wes nodded, "Sounds good. I'll check on them then."

"Thanks." After kissing him on the cheek she smiled at him and then turned to Eric and Taylor, "So I thought we could watch something," Jen said as she sat down.

"Sounds like a nice break, definitely better than standing in line for a toy." Taylor shook her head.

"I told you I would get it."

"And hear you complain, no it was fine."

"Only to hear you complain." Eric smiled.

"See," Wes said looking at Jen, "Two Turtle Doves."

"Alright Collins, let's put in that movie."

"I already have one in there."

The others sat down and Jen turned on White Christmas.

* * *

After about half an hour Wes got up and went back upstairs. He went into the study and found Ella and Frank sitting on the floor. It wasn't a movie, instead it was…a music video.

"What's this?"

"Christmas music videos." Ella said without turning around.

"Christmas music videos?"

"Trust me, I agree with you Dad. It's just extra features on the movie."

"Oh." Wes turned his attention back to the screen just as a Partridge in a Pear Tree came onto the screen, "Let me guess, The Twelve Days of Christmas?"

"Yeah, it's kind of cool. It would have been cooler if they could do something much more exciting, but oh well."

Frank stood up, "I'm guessing it's bed time?"

"That it is so off to bed."

Ella turned off the TV, "Alright, night Dad, see you in the morning." She kissed him on the cheek and skipped off to her room and hopefully bed.

"Your turn Frank."

"Fine, I'm going," he grumbled leaving the room.

Wes picked up the DVD case and put the movie away, then he turned out the light and went back downstairs. By the time he got back into the living room he found that Jen was on the couch alone still watching White Christmas.

"Where's Eric and Taylor?"

"They went to bed."

Wes sat next to Jen, "Well, understandable."

She shook her head, "Did they go to bed right away?"

"Yes…though I'm not sure if that means they'll be asleep right away."

"We'll check on them again in a bit."

"Alright."

Jen leaned in and kissed Wes. Then he pulled her closer to him and leaned against the couch just enjoying his time alone with Jen.


End file.
